


Not So Wicked Wolf

by M_E_Scribbles



Series: Clexa Halloween Week 2017 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Halloween Week 2017, Day 2: Monsters, Fluff, Lexa's a werewolf, but not like... a scary "i want to kill you" werewolf, maybe a bit of angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Scribbles/pseuds/M_E_Scribbles
Summary: Clarke wakes in the forest after she was in an accident with her father. She sees and a wolf standing guard over her.Over the next year, she catches glimpses of the wolf.Then she meets a gorgeous woman and starts down a fun path with her. Until the woman reveals a secret to her.





	Not So Wicked Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfjillyjill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjillyjill/gifts).



> Again... I'm not good at horror writing. I'm better with fluff. There's maybe some angst toward the end. 
> 
> TW: for discussion of the accident and some blood in the beginning.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome! And encouraged!

It had started as a typical night for Lexa. Just out for a run around her family’s territory. Of course, covering so much land was easy when she used four legs.

****

The crash was louder than anything Clarke had ever heard. It echoed inside the car, then in her head. She didn’t remember much. Just… she was in the car with her dad. It was raining and they didn’t know the road. He was taking Clarke back to her university, they’d never been on that road before.

She woke with a start. How did she get out of the car? She must have fallen asleep, but she was surprised Jake could still carry her.

Just as the thought passed through her mind, a drop of water landed on her forehead. She tried to reach for it, to wipe it away, but at the very thought of moving pain shot through her limbs.

“D-Dad?” She tried to call out. It came out as a croak. She tried to clear her throat but it did no good. “R-Rae?”

Hearing a rustle from off to the left, Clarke finally opened her eyes. Only a sliver, hardly enough to see anything but enough to let a little light in. As carefully as she could, she turned her head just enough to look for the source. She was outside, under a thick canopy of leaves. Biting back a whimper, she turned her head a bit more.

Two eyes were watching her from the shadows.

“Hello?” She said, her voice so much more gravely than usual.

A whine came from the shadows.

“Hey,” Clarke tried to sound cheerful. The whine sounded canine to her and she knew dogs often showed sympathy for humans in pain. “C’mere. I won’t hurt you.”

A huff of breath, almost like a laugh, met that.

Concentrating, Clarke lifted her hand, “c’mon.”

It took all of her self-control to ignore the blood she saw soaking her sleeve, crusted on her hand. She looked past her outstretched hand at the glowing eyes.

“I won’t hurt you,” she repeated. “I’m not a biter. Not unless that’s been discussed before hand. Safe words established and all.”

Another laughter-like huff of air drifted to her from the shadows.

After a moment, Clarke heard the creature shuffle a bit. Then a step. And another. A few more and Clarke could see her shadowy companion. A shadowy companion that was not a dog, but a gigantic reddish-brown wolf with a couple of strange markings on its face.

“Sweet Arya Stark!” Clarke gasped. When the wolf shrank away, Clarke held her hand just a little higher, “no! Please!”

Keeping her hand stretched out, Clarke whispered to the wolf. Anything she could think of, everything that came to mind. It all flew almost directly out of her mouth. She talked about her dick of an ex-boyfriend, how her mother was just coming around to her studying both art and medicine until she could decide what she wanted to be, about her best friends and roommates who drove her crazy but also kept her sane. Then she met those glowing eyes and gasped, they were so large and green! Do wolves have green eyes?

Finally, the wolf moved toward her.

“Oh no,” Clarke whispered, her aching eyes dropped to it’s paws. “You’re hurt! Why are you limping?”

When the wolf was finally in arms reach, Clarke picked up the paw it seemed to be favoring. Examining it closely, difficult to do when the animal’s blood had already dried thick and black around the wound, she found something stuck in the pad. After a cooed warning, she managed to pull it out.

“Glass?” Clarke stared at the small piece of glass in her palm.

“Well I’m guessing you’re feeling better, boy,” Clarke reached out to pat the wolf on the head.

She hit air instead. Then wolf was staring at her. If Clarke didn’t know any better, she’d say the wolf looked indignant.

“Not boy?” Clarke said after a minute. “Girl?”

The large tail thumping on the ground was all the answer she received.

Reaching out, Clarke used what felt like the last bit of her strength to hug the wolf. “Thank you, I don’t know what’s going on but I was always afraid I’d be alone in the end.”

****

It had been seven months since that rainy night. Lexa knew it was weird but she had ben keeping tabs on the blonde girl. On Clarke. Lexa huffed out a breath when the name ran through her mind. She’d wait around and make sure she was okay. Those first few month after the accident… Lexa had been worried.

****

“I’m fine, O,” Clarke insisted. She glanced at the phone in her hand, annoyed at the devise for allowing her friend to call her for the sixth time.

“You’re not!” Octavia insisted.

“I am, I just don’t want to party.”

Snorting, Octavia replied, “that’s exactly how I know you’re not fine. You love parties!”

“Not tonight,” Clarke sighed. Out of the corner of her eyes, Clarke caught sight of something. It looked like reddish-brown fur. “I’m seeing it again, O. The furry thing.”

“Clarke,” Octavia said.

“I have to go,” she said absentmindedly.

“You’re in the middle of the woods! Again!” Octavia retorted. Then she took a deep breath, “Griff… you’re not going to find your answer out there.”

“I know it seems crazy but I can’t help but think if I can just find that… I don’t know… overhang or nest or whatever it was…” Clarke pinched the bridge of her nose. “The cops can’t explain it, O. They found me half a mile from the accident. I had passed out from blood loss. There’s no way I could have gone that far on my own but there were no prints anywhere near me.”

This wasn’t a new thing for Clarke to do. She’d started going out for walks in those woods soon after the accident. She hoped it would help her remember. Since that night, all she’d been able to recall was an echoing crash and holding a single piece of glass in the palm of her hand. Glass that had been nearly black with dried blood caked on it. Glass she had in her pocket at all times.

“This isn’t healthy,” Octavia said, not for the first time.

“I’m also technically working on my art project,” Clarke pointed out.

“If you’re not home by nine, I’m calling Abby,” Octavia threatened.

Clarke stumbled over air, “You wouldn’t!”

“Try me,” Octavia shot back. “You have three hours to get home. Don’t waste time.”

She tried to argue, tried to point out that calling her mother was beyond unnecessary. It didn’t matter. Octavia held her ground. She reminded Clarke to be home by nine before she hung up.

“Traitor,” Clarke muttered as she slid her phone back in her pocket.

When she glanced around, Clarke realized she didn’t actually know where she was anymore. She’d just wandered while talking to her friend. After a minute, she froze. There was an overhang of rocks and a thick covering of branches to her right. It looked almost exactly like what the police described to her.

Bringing her camera into focus, Clarke took a series of picture. Suddenly, new memories flashed in her mind’s eye. Her hand bloody and stretched out in front of her. Turning her head and opening her eyes.

Just as she was trying to focus on whatever she was reaching for, trying to will herself to remember what she’d seen, a yelp rang out behind her. Turning on her heel, she gasped as she spotted a huge reddish-brown wolf.

Clarke didn’t have any time to react before the wolf was gone. She took a few steps, trying to call it back. Instead, her eyes fell to the leaves and sticks where the wolf had been standing.

“Black blood?” Clarke whispered to herself, kneeling to stare at the drops quickly soaking into the ground.

****

“This is getting crazy,” Lincoln shook his head.

“Just talk to her!” Anya growled.

Lexa growled right back. She was pacing in the library inside her mansion. She’d stepped on a stick and cut her paw again, unexpected and painful enough to make her yelp.

“And tell her what?” Lexa questioned. “Hey, I’m the wolf that’s been following you around for nearly a year. Yeah, I was there when your father died. I pulled you to safety. I think I might also be in love with you. That sound okay?”

“Maybe… just don’t talk about the wolf and the love things?” Lincoln said slowly.

Rolling her eyes, “I know that!”

“Just bump into her,” Anya said. She was so tired of listening to Lexa talk about Clarke. All the time. Lexa barely had time for anything else it seemed. “Six hundred and fourteen years old and you still need guidance with women? Have I taught you nothing?”

****

Eight months. It had been exactly eight months since Clarke’s father died. Sometimes she forgot. Something would happen, like she’d win a place at a gallery showing or she’d ace a bio exam, and she’d want to call Jake. She’d hit send before she remembered usually.

She was staring at her phone while she was waiting in line in the café. She’d earned the highest score on an anatomy exam and she couldn’t think of who to call. She could call her mother but she’d just ask about the med schools Clarke hadn’t applied to yet. She could call O or Rae but… they would tell her they were worried about her again.

She was starting to put her phone away when someone bumped into her. Her phone clattered across the floor before settling under a table nearby.

“I’m so sorry!” A melodic voice apologized immediately.

“Oh, that’s okay. Don’t – ” Clarke nearly swallowed her tongue when she looked from her phone to her would-be assailant.

After a moment, the woman spoke, “Are you okay? Did I hit you harder than I realized?”

Shaking her head, Clarke took the woman in. Gorgeous and wavy chestnut hair pulled over one shoulder, big green eyes, sharp cheekbones, a jaw that Clarke had the ridiculous urge to kiss… and bite. Clarke was definitely all right. Or she would be. As soon as her brain rebooted.

“Miss?” The woman reached forward and caught Clarke’s hand.

“Fine!” Clarke croaked. She cleared her throat and tried again, “I’m fine.”

After a moment, the woman smiled. And Clarke almost swallowed her tongue again. A woman who is already that beautiful should not be allowed to have that sort of coy smile.

“Can I buy you a coffee?” The woman offered.

“I have to study,” Clarke shook her head.

Smirking, the woman replied, “I’m not asking you to run away with me. Just a cup of coffee. Perhaps… we could sit together and chat about our run in? Maybe exchange insurance information. Don’t want to be charged with a hit and run.”

“Phone,” came Clarke’s response. She blinked when the woman took a few strides and picked it up for her.

“Now then,” she smiled. “About that coffee?”

“Sure,” Clarke grinned. “I can spare a bit of time to handle the legalities.”

Ten minutes later, they were in a booth at the back of the café. The woman had shrugged out of her black leather jacket before helping Clarke with her jacket. Clarke tried to keep herself from staring but the green and grey plaid shirt was just tight enough to hint at curves, the skinny black jeans were ripped, but not in the way that said they’d been bought like that, in the way that said she’d lived in those jeans.

“Enjoying the view? Or can I sit down?” The woman smirked again.

“I’m so sorry…” Clarke suddenly realized she didn’t know the woman’s name.

“Lexa,” she offered her hand. “Lexa Woods.”

Taking the hand, “Nice to meet you Lexa Woods, I’m Clarke Griffin.”

“So…” Lexa sat across from her, sipping on her hot chocolate. “You’re not going to sue me are you?”

“No, I think we’re good.”

Humming, Lexa watched Clarke pull textbooks out of her bag. While Clarke was getting situated, she pulled one of the books closer to her.

“History?” Lexa read. “American history?”

“It’s a gen-ed requirement,” Clarke sighed. “I don’t get why I need to know it.”

Smiling, Lexa opened the book and began to read, “Are you studying for a test?”

“Yes. Tomorrow. Worth a quarter of my grade,” Clarke replied.

“Well lucky for you I have a Masters in history,” Lexa said.

“A Master? You’re like… what? 22? 23?”

Rolling her eyes, Lexa shook her head, “I’m a smart girl. And I’m 24. You?”

“22.”

And with that, they sat and talked for hours. Lexa helped her study, giving her little clues to help her remember facts and people and dates. They had three drinks together. They only separated when the café was preparing to close.

“Do you think…” Lexa trailed off. Then she smiled and said, “I’d like to ask for you number.”

Clarke smiled but didn’t respond. She allowed Lexa to help her into her jacket before helping Lexa with her own.

“Unless I’ve been reading this all wrong?” she asks shyly.

“You haven’t,” Clarke offered her phone to Lexa, the new contact screen already pulled up. “You really haven’t.”

****

“See?” Anya smacked her upside the head. “I told you!”

“We’re a long way from seeing if this was a good idea,” Lexa snapped.

Lincoln sighed, thrilled to see Lexa so happy, “I think we all know your wolf has chosen.”

****

After they’d been hanging out for a couple of weeks, Lexa was in the kitchen at Clarke’s apartment, preparing lunch for the two of them. It wasn’t a new scene to play out. The women had hardly spent any time apart since meeting. Work and school were the only reasons they had to part.

Pausing while she was stirring the macaroni and cheese, Lexa glanced over at her friend, “Clarke?”

“Lexa?”

“I’d like to take you out on a date,” Lexa stated, her eyes fixed on Clarke’s profile.

Blinking several time, Clarke tried to think of a response to that. There had to be a more appropriate response than ‘hell yes!’ right?

Or maybe she’d just settle for any positive words.

Or any words.

Where did all the words go?!

“Clarke?”

“Hm?” She responded.

Those aren’t words!

Lexa moved so she was nearly between Clarke’s legs as she sat on the counter. She looked up into Clarke’s eyes and smiled. It was a little smile she’d only ever directed at Clarke, “Will you go on a date with me? Please?”

Clarke’s hands slowly moved from her own lap to Lexa’s arms, then her shoulders, then cupped her neck. She took a moment to study those green eyes. Then, finally, she nodded, “Yeah, I think I will.”

When she leaned forward, Lexa dropped her head, just an inch or two, so Clarke’s kiss landed on her forehead.

“Lexa?” Clarke murmured, her lips still pressed to Lexa’s skin.

“One step at a time?” Lexa asked.

“Okay,” Clarke nodded, sitting back a little. Her thumbs rubbed along Lexa’s jaw. “When exactly will we be going on this date?”

Lexa didn’t even hesitate in her answer, “Now?”

With a laugh, Clarke agreed. They separated for a couple of hours, just enough time to get ready and for Lexa to make plans. She arrived back at Clarke’s apartment at four o’clock sharp with roses and a huge smile.

“You ready?” Clarke asked as she answered Lexa’s knock. “Lexa! You didn’t have to!”

“If I’m going to woo you, I shall woo you the right way!”

Leaning in, Clarke pressed a kiss to her cheek, “Woo away then!”

So that’s exactly what Lexa did. She took Clarke to the café where they first met. They ordered drinks to go then drove out of the city to a small village nearby. The small pub in the square had the best burgers and wings in a hundred mile radius.

Once they’d eaten more than they should have, Lexa escorted Clarke back to her truck again.

“Now where?” Clarke asked.

Reaching across the console, Lexa laced their fingers together, “It’s a surprise. I promise you’ll love it though.”

Not even fifteen minutes later they pulled in at an old drive-in theater.

“Lexa, this place looks abandoned.”

“That’s because it is. But!” Lexa said before Clarke could question her further, “I know the owner.”

They drove down the drive and around a corner, making their way to the middle of the lot. Just as Lexa shifted the truck into park, Clarke spotted an angry looking blonde woman off to the right. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was glaring at the truck.

“Who is that?” Clarke asked.

“Anya.”

“Why is Anya here?”

Lexa smiled, “to help me get everything set up. Give us fifteen minutes?”

It took less time than that though. Anya and Lincoln had decided to give Lexa a surprise of their own and have everything ready for her, including the popcorn.

“Go and enjoy your movies, we’ve got this!” Lincoln waved her way.

She hurried to the truck. Pulling the cover off the bed of the truck to reveal pillows and blankets. She set out the snacks and the drinks, placing everything just so. Making sure she had it all where she wanted, she circled the truck to Clarke’s door and pulled it open.

“Ready?” She smiled that small smile and held out a hand for Clarke to take.

“That was fast!”

Lexa nodded, “Turns out Anya brought a friend. They got everything ready for us.”

Turning her head a little, Clarke could see Anya watching them. The other woman gave her one nod and then disappeared inside the projection building. Before Clarke could even wonder at that, Lexa was lifting her up into the bed of the truck like she weighted about as much as a feather. Lexa’s strong hands around her hips had Clarke forgetting about Anya and her mysterious friend.

“What’re we watching?” Clarke asked, settling into the mound of pillows. The opening credits to Ghostbusters started rolling over the screen. “No way!”

“This, then Wonder Woman,” Lexa said.

Instead of responding, Clarke leaned in and pressed a kiss to Lexa’s cheek, “You’re amazing!”

Settling next to Clarke, Lexa shifted until she was comfortable. If that happened to be when she was right next to Clarke, neither of them seemed to mind. They shared snacks and sipped on drinks while they watched the four women on screen. They made it about twenty-five minutes before Clarke wrapped an arm around Lexa’s shoulder. Immediately, she felt a head on her own.

As the movie played, they settled further and further into the pillows and blankets. By the end of Ghostbusters, Clarke was almost completely on her back, Lexa’s head on her chest and her arm and leg thrown across Clarke’s stomach and knees.

“I like this,” Clarke whispered.

Lifting her head, Lexa smirked, “a private screening of two of your favorite movies at an old drive-in?”

“No,” Clarke shook her head and laughed. She pulled Lexa a little closer. She lifted her free hand to entwine her fingers with Lexa’s, “I meant this. I like spending time with you. I like holding you. I never get this comfortable, this fast.”

“I like this too,” Lexa replied.

For a moment Clarke thought that would be it. Wonder Woman started playing on the screen over Lexa’s shoulder. Then Lexa’s breath hitched.

“Lex?”

Shaking her head, Lexa didn’t say anything. Instead, she leaned over Clarke. Her eyes bounced from Clarke’s to her lips and back again. Over and over.

“Clarke,” she husked.

At the nod Clarke gave her, Lexa leaned down and caught her in a kiss. Innocent at first. Then, Lexa pulled away, brushing the tip of her nose against Clarke’s before diving in for a slightly less innocent kiss.

With a whimper, Clarke pulled her hands free and gripped at Lexa’s hips. It took almost no encouragement from her to shift Lexa on top of her, straddling her.

As soon as Lexa settled, hands started to wander. Tongues began to explore. Whimpers and moans were barely contained.

Then a bang and a shouted, “Lexa!” had them breaking apart.

In the blink of an eye, Lexa was off of Clarke, between her and the source of the shouting. To Clarke’s surprise, she snarled at Anya.

“Chill out,” a man said from just behind the blonde woman. “She’s not encroaching. She just wanted to tell you the movies are done. We’re heading home.”

Lincoln’s calm nod to Lexa, and him dragging an annoyed Anya away, had Lexa relaxing. That and Clarke’s hand rubbing her back. Once they were alone, Clarke giggled.

“Did you seriously growl at her?”

“I thought she was coming over,” Lexa lowered her eyes to the pillow in her lap. “Your hands were… and mine were…. It wasn’t their place to see you like that.”

Leaning over, Clarke kissed her forehead, “I don’t’ want anyone seeing you like that either.”

****

“So you and Lexa are official?” Octavia asked.

“After one date?” Raven added. “Which of you was the desperate one?”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “Technically we’ve been on two dates, but yes. Lexa was really cute about it. She was so formal. Like it’s a big deal. Not that it isn’t! I mean… I get to call her my girlfriend!”

****

Anya stared at Lexa, “You did what?”

“Clarke and I made out relationship official. At least by human standards,” Lexa said for the eighth time.

“Why?” Anya asked.

Lexa blushed, “I want her.”

“That’s a big deal, Lexa,” Lincoln sighed. “How do you know?”

“During our last… private moment,” Lexa said, her blush deepening. She cleared her throat and continued, “I almost marked her. Without her knowledge or consent. It is getting more and more difficult to resist the urge.”

“So by making her your girlfriend you’re hoping you’ll feel less territorial? That those moments will stop?” Anya questioned, arching a brow.

Shrugging, Lexa smiled, “I want her to be mine. No she is. The rest will follow.”

****

It had been a year. A solid year. Twelve months. Fifty-two weeks. 365 days. A year sine Jake Griffin died. He left behind a wife and a daughter. He left behind friends and colleagues.

He left.

Clarke hadn’t been sure how she’d handle that day. She’d told her friends she wanted to be alone. Insisted on it even. She threatened to get a hotel room if they didn’t carry on their days like it was any other Thursday.

She hadn’t told Lexa anything. Sure, her girlfriend knew Jake had died. And her knew about Clarke’s weird experiences in the woods. But she didn’t know the date. She’d never asked and Clarke hadn’t volunteered the information.

So when a knock on the door startled Clarke out of her art induced coma, she glared at it for a solid minute before moving toward it. She wasn’t expecting company. A quick glance at her phone showed no missed calls or texts.

“What?” She snarled as she opened the door.

Lexa blinked at her a few times, “hey babe…”

“I’m sorry,” Clarke sighed and shook her head. “I’m not really up for company.”

“Yeah,” Lexa leaned a shoulder against the doorframe. “I got warning tests from Raven and Octavia. But…”

Clarke arched a brow. She hadn’t even known her friends and her girlfriends had exchanged numbers. “But?”

“I’m not really company am I?”

“Lex,” Clarke sighed again.

Bringing her hand up to cup Clarke’s cheek, smoothing a thumb over her cheekbone, Lexa said, “I can leave. If you really want to be alone, I can go but I’d rather stay here. We don’t have to talk. We don’t have to do anything. I just think you need someone where with you.”

She considered it. She thought about arguing for a moment. But really, Lexa’s presence was welcomed. So she sighed and stepped closer to Lexa, leaning into her when her arms wrapped around her.

“I hate today,” Clarke sniffled.

“I can tell,” Lexa kissed her hair.

Clarke moved even closer, “My dad died a year ago today.”

All Lexa could do was nod. Of course she knew that. She remembered that day. The twisted metal, the dying blond man pleading with his daughter to leave him… Yes, Lexa would never forget.

Instead of speaking, Lexa bent her knees enough to sweep Clarke into her arms. She carried her through the apartment to her bedroom, settling her on the bed.

“Stay there, I’ll be right back,” Lexa insisted.

True to her word, Lexa reappeared wearing sweats she’d borrowed from Clarke. She had water and popcorn and the remote to Clarke’s television.

“We’ll stay in bed all day. We’ll snack and we’ll nap.”

“Lex,” Clarke sniffled.

“No,” She shook her head, “We do what you want today. No big gestures, no plans I’m trying to goad you into. Today is about you. If you want to cry, I’ll hold you while you cry. If you want to sleep, I’m more than ready to nap. Whatever you need.”

Swallowing thickly, Clarke held her arms out, “Crying first please?”

“Movie or no movie?” Lexa asked, placing a knee up on the bed.

“Just music please,” Clarke requested as her bottom lip wobbled.

Nodding, Lexa started playing music on her phone before setting it down on the nightstand. Then she crawled onto the bed and collapsed next to Clarke. She gave her a kiss before she pulled Clarke into her arms.

“Go ahead, babe,” Lexa murmured, “I’ve got you.”

And so Clarke cried. She cried quietly, then loudly. In small whimpers and great boy-wracking sobs. She cried. The whole time, Lexa held her tightly. She kissed her forehead and rocked with her.

Occasionally Clarke would calm enough to talk. She’d tell stories about her dad. Funny stories. Happy stories.

“He seems liked he was a great guy, Clarke,” Lexa said.

“He’d have loved you,” Clarke replied.

Lexa sucked in a big breath at the thought, “You think?”

“Yes. You’re smart and funny and you make me feel safe,” Clarke answered. “I know he’d adore you.”

“I adore you,” Lexa whispered.

Sniffling, Clarke sat up a little. She met Lexa’s eye before she leaned in for a sweetly soft kiss.

“Tell me?” Lexa asked.

“I just… I wish I could have done more,” Clarke whispered. She moved back against the headboard. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested head on them. Then she was talking, her voice muffled by the blankets. “I wish I could have helped him. I could have stopped the bleeding or at least slowed it down. I know how to do that. I could have helped! I should have helped!”

Shaking her head, Lexa pulled herself up next to her, a hand on head, “No, Clarke. You can’t think like that. You couldn’t have done anything.”

“I could! If I hadn’t hit my head…” Clarke sniffled again.

“No, Clarke,” Lexa kissed her hair. “You were hurt. And you lost consciousness. There wasn’t anything to do.”

“You weren’t there! You don’t know! You don’t understand anything about this!” Clarke snapped, jerking her head up and glaring at her girlfriend.

Pulling in a deep breath through her nose, Lexa nodded, “I know. But I don’t want… I don’t think you need to carry guilt with you.”

“Lexa,” Clarke sighed. “I don’t – I didn’t – ”

“I know, it’s alright,” Lexa responded.

“It isn’t. I shouldn’t have said that.”

Lexa smiled and pulled her in for a hug, “You’re angry. Of all the days in the year, today you’re allowed to be angry. If you need to take it out on someone, I’m here for it. I promise to not hold it against you.”

“How are you this amazing?” Clarke mumbled into her neck.

Shrugging, Lexa slid back down in the bed again, pulling Clarke with her. “Years and years of practice.”

****

“You did what?” Anya snarled.

“You heard what I said!” Lexa snapped right back.

Shaking his head, Lincoln asked, “How? Are you sure it didn’t work?”

“I know it didn’t. I’d feel it otherwise,” Lexa answered. She started pacing again. She completed four lengths of the library before whirling to face her cousins. “I have to tell her. I can’t keep this from her.”

“And if she freaks out?” Anya questioned. “If she leaves and tries to tell everyone?”

Lexa smiled at the thought of Clarke, “I can’t hide it from her forever.”

****

Raven was clutching her stomach as she laughed, tears began to slide from her eyes.

“It isn’t that funny,” Clarke sighed.

“So you and Lexa were getting hot and heavy last week and she…” Octavia shook her head. She didn’t want to think about her friends like that.

“She bit you?” Raven howled. “Like almost drew blood and everything?”

Covering her face with her hands, Clarke shook her head, “I don’t know why I tell you guys anything.”

“But seriously?” Octavia swatted at Raven. “She bit you?”

“Yes!” Clarke shouted.

“On your boob?” Raven giggled.

Clarke sighed again, “No, on my chest.”

“So Lexa’s a boob girl!” Octavia grinned.

****

“Where are we going?” Clarke asked as they drove deeper into the woods.

“I told you,” Lexa said, a shy sort of grin on her face, “I’m taking you to my house.”

Clarke glanced around at the trees flying by, “to murder me?”

“No,” Lexa laughed. She lifted their joined hands to her lips and kissed Clarke’s fingers. “I want to show you where I’m from. We’ve been together for nearly six months and you haven’t been to my house yet. Haven’t you wondered why?”

“I figured it was because of your cousins. You said they live with you,” Clarke shrugged.

“Well… that’s part of it, yes.”

After a waiting for her to say something else, Clarke studied Lexa’s profile, “That’s all I’m getting?”

“For now. Just wait for a little bit,” Lexa promised.

So she did. She waited while Lexa finished the drive. She waited while Lexa blushed at Clarke’s awe at the mansion the woods eventually revealed. She waited when she was introduced to the staff, and to Lexa’s small family.

Anya, Lincoln, Aden, and Tris were staring at her. Watching her every move.

Then, she was led into the mansion. Lexa pulled her further into the building, then down a couple flights of stairs. Just as she was getting tired of waiting, Lexa opened the door to a beautiful room.

“Lex?” Clarke said, glancing around the room. “Is this your bedroom?”

A snort of laughter was her answer. It was a fair question of course, there was a bed and a small wardrobe and a small chaise lounge. A door off to the right looked like it led to an en suite bathroom.

“No, darling,” Lexa pulled her into the room and closed the door. “This is a… waiting room of sorts.”

“Oh god,” Clarke shuddered, “Are you in a cult?”

This time a full-on belly laugh met her question. Lexa pulled her to the chaise and sat down. Patting the spot next to her, she grinned when Clarke lowered herself to the cushion.

“I have a story to tell you. And I really need you to keep an open mind,” Lexa explained. She laced her fingers with Clarke’s and smiled some more. “Can you do that?”

“I think I can.”

“Okay. So I’ll start then. Just…” Lexa kissed her quickly. Then she stood, “I tend to pace a lot. It helps me think.”

Clarke smiled and nodded, “I’ve noticed. Pace away.”

So she did. Lexa started pacing. Then she smiled at Lexa and started talking, “The best way to say it is… sometimes legends are based in fact. You know that? There’s a reason why there are similar legends all over the world.”

“That is true,” Clarke nodded when Lexa stopped talking.

“So the thing is, um… werewolves. A lot of cultures have legends about people turning into wolves. Or animals in general. But there are so many differences in those legends. The only commonality is that people shift – ”

“Lex!” Clarke interrupted. When her girlfriend whirled to face her, she smiled, “I got that part. Werewolf legends from around the world.”

Nodding, Lexa started pacing again. After a moment, she started shaking her head and then nodding. Muttering under her breath. Finally, she sighed and said, “I was there that day Clarke.”

“What day?”

“When your dad died.”

Stiffening, Clarke narrowed her eyes, “That isn’t funny.”

“I’m not joking. I was in the woods, on a run around the property, when I heard the accident,” Lexa insisted. She moved to kneel in front of Clarke, “I pulled you from the car and pulled you to safety. I watched over you while you were unconscious.”

“No, a wolf was watching me when I was knocked out. A wolf with brown fur and black blood,” Clarke shook her head.

“Clarke,” Lexa rested her hands on Clarke’s thighs. “I hate that this is the beginning of our story, but it is. I’m sorry that I was there. I’m sorry you had that happen to you. But I was there. I pulled you free and kept you safe. Then… I was checking up on you. I’d adjust my runs so I’d go by your house or your campus. Just so I could see you were okay.”

Clarke’s brows came together, “You did what?”

“I feel like I should apologize for semi-stalking you,” Lexa dropped her head to one of Clarke’s knees. “I didn’t want to intrude. I just needed to be sure you were doing well. My kind… we’re protective by nature.”

Blinking down at her, Clarke tried to keep an open mind. She knew Lexa had more to say. She knew she wanted to give her a chance to finish whatever this story was meant to be.

“This is what we call a transformation chamber. When one of us needs to go on a run or we feel like escaping for a bit, we come down to our transformation chambers.”

“Explain?” Clarke asked.

“The easiest way to say it is that I’m a werewolf. An Irish form of werewolf called a _faoladh_ ” Lexa said simply. Then she waited. But Clarke only blinked at her. “Clarke?”

Snorting, Clarke said, “I’m sorry. What?”

“Its true. But my people aren’t like what you’re thinking. We’re not dependent on the moon, we don’t thirst for blood, we’re not crazy and mindless,” Lexa clarified. She waved behind her at the bed, “When we transform, our bodies need to be kept safe so we have transformation chambers. And we become wolves.”

“You… become a wolf?”

“Yes.”

Clarke laughed then. Threw her head back and laughed. “Okay, Lexa.”

With a sigh, Lexa pressed a kiss to Clarke’s forehead as she stood. She moved to the intercom by the door. After she pressed the button and spoke in a language Clarke had never heard. Before she could ask, there was a knock on the door. Lexa opened it and Anya stepped inside.

“Lexa,” Anya said. Then she turned and shot a glare at Clarke, “Blondie.”

Turning and heading toward the bed, Lexa spoke over her shoulder, “I need a guard.”

“You’ve told her?” Anya asked.

“She is right here,” Clarke said.

Neither woman acknowledged her.

“I did,” Lexa nodded. “She laughed and apparently thinks I’m joking.”

“So your solution is to shift?” Anya questioned.

“I guess so. You know the drill. I’ll be back in a little while.”

Anya shook her head vehemently, “You can’t just – ”

“I can. You volunteered as my watcher today. You could always go get Lincoln,” Lexa stated, her eyes flaring with anger.

Without any other discussion, Lexa moves to give Clarke a long and hard kiss. She whispers something against her lips that Clarke doesn’t understand. Then she’s on the bed, and relaxing. Then Clarke screamed.

Lexa’s… her spirit? Something… it was rising out of her. But it wasn’t Lexa. It was a wolf. It was _her_ wolf.

“What the hell?” Clarke gasped.

“She told you,” Anya shrugged, not feeling the need to explain anything. She pressed a button on the wall and a small door opened.

The wolf… Lexa… she ran out the door without looking back.

“Where is she going?” Clarke asked. “What is going on?”

“She’s a wolf. I’m a wolf. We’re all wolves here,” Anya shrugged. She pressed the button again, the door closing. Then she turned to sit on floor next to it. “When we shift, our bodies can’t be moved. I mean they can be moved to a bed or something, as long as we know where it is everything is ok. If they are moved somewhere we can’t find, we’re a wolf forever.”

Clarke shook her head, “what?”

“Yeah, that’s why we have these rooms, and all the land,” Anya said. “She’ll be back after she runs for a little while. She can’t shift back to human form right away, it’d make her sick. She has to run off some of that wolfy energy.”

“How?” Clarke asked.

“I don’t know what she told you. But I’ll tell you some things. First, Lexa was there when you got in that accident. Or right after it. Then she pulled you from the car and kept you safe. She used her telepathy to tell me where you were. I’m the one that called the police,” Anya explained. She saw Clarke’s eyes widen, “Yeah. I said telepathy. Lexa has a scar on her palm from her that glass you pulled from her paw. Haven’t you noticed?”

“How did you know about the glass?”

“You mean other than Lexa telling me?” Anya arched a brow. “You’ve got that glass in your pocket right now. It was caked in her blood. Even if you’ve washed it off, I can smell it. So can other wolves. That’s why people have been leaving you alone. They can smell Lexa on you. Her scent protects you.”

Shaking her head, Clarke ran her hands through her hair, “I don’t understand.”

“You’ve chosen Lexa you know? And she’s chosen you,” Anya said. Then she glared at Clarke, “We mate for life, Blondie. You should be aware of that. If you can’t handle this… you need to tell her.”

“I can’t do this right now. I can’t…” Clarke stood. “Can I go? Will she be able to come back if I leave?”

“It will hurt her if she comes back and you’re gone,” Anya replied. “But she’ll be able to shift. Don’t worry about that.”

“I don’t – ”

With nothing else to say, Anya stood and opened the door for Clarke, “You can go. I’m sure she’ll handle it okay. I’ll be here to help her.”

“I’m not – ”

“Just go, Blondie.”

Clarke stiffened, “My name is Clarke.”

“I’m not sure that matters,” Anya shrugged.

****

“She left…” Lexa shook her head.

Anya nodded, “She did. But I don’t think it’s for the reasons you think.”

Lincoln wrapped Lexa in a bear hug, “I’m sure she just needs time to think about all of it.”

****

“Is Lexa home?” Clarke asked as soon as Aden answered the door.

“You left,” Aden sniffed.

Nodding, Clarke replied, “I did. I just… it’s a lot.”

“I guess so.”

“Is she home?” She asked again.

A hand grabbed the door and pulled it further open, Anya appeared in the opening, “Blondie.”

“Anya,” Clarke responded. “Is she home?”

“In her room,” Anya stepped aside, pulling Aden with her. “Up the stairs, to the left, third door on the right.”

She made her way up there as quickly as she could without actually running. Once there, she paused. The day before, she wouldn’t have hesitated to knock once and open the door. Instead she knocked and waited.

When the door opened a few seconds later, Lexa looked like she’d been crying all night.

“Lex,” Clarke breathed.

“Clarke?” Lexa stood straighter. “What are you doing here?”

“Can I come in? Or… can we go somewhere to talk?”

Instead of answering, Lexa stepped aside and waved an arm, inviting her into the room. Clarke looked around, smiling at the soft greens and greys of the décor. Spotting a couple of chairs in front of the fireplace, Clarke moved toward them.

“Why are you here?” Lexa asked as soon as she sat across from Clarke.

“I wanted to talk to you,” Clarke replied. She offered a small smile and folded her hands together in her lap. “Yesterday was… it was a lot.”

Lexa nodded, then she sighed, “If you came to tell me you can’t be with me you could have called.”

“No! That’s not what I was going to say,” Clarke rushed to assure her. “Lexa, no.”

“Then why?”

“I… uh… I stayed up really late. Almost all night actually. I’m hyped up on coffee and jelly beans. So…” Clarke blinked a few times. Then she cleared her throat, “So I went home and I paced for a while. I get why you dig it. It helped me think. And then I decided to start reading. I found everything I could on your… uh… people. Which isn’t too much by the way. But I read all night. Some things said the Irish werewolves would shift and kill cattle and sheep. Most said they’re chill and super protective of people. Like there are all kinds of stories of wolves protecting women and children. And then I was thinking – ”

Lexa leaned forward and put her hands on Clarke’s knees, “Slow down.”

“I just… I’m sorry. I’m not used to all of this. Who is?”

“You don’t have to worry about it,” Lexa said softly. “I’m not asking you to be okay with all of this. But I needed you to know before we… took things further.”

A shy smile tilted Clarke’s lips, “Anya said your kind mate for life.”

“That wasn’t her place,” Lexa snarled.

“Its probably something for me to know. It makes sense now why we’ve never gone that far,” Clarke slid her hands over Lexa’s and squeezed them.

“Please don’t think that I’m asking you for that,” Lexa requested.

As her smile grew, Clarke turned Lexa’s hands over so she could lace their fingers together. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead to Lexa’s. “I’m going to need a learning curve here. I don’t know what I’m doing. But I’m willing to learn. I need you to tell me what all this means?”

“The easy version or the real and probably complicated version?”

“The real version,” Clarke replied.

Lexa nodded, leaning back so she could meet blue eyes, “it means that my spirit has picked yours as a mate. It means I love you, very much.”

“I love you too,” Clarke sniffled.

“It means forever,” Lexa said. “I mean like actually forever. My kind live forever and if…” she took a shaky breath, “if we decide to make this thing real, you’ll live forever too.”

Clarke arched a brow at that, “I didn’t read anything about that.”

“I figured as much. But you need to consider that. If we fight it, eventually my wolf will try to take over. I’ll be in pain,” Lexa explained further. “That will take years though, there is no rush.”

“And if I’m ready?” Clarke smiled.

“Then we’ll be able to take the next step, which… involved biting.”

Clarke laughed, “like I said to you the day of the accident.”

“Exactly,” Lexa smiled softly. “It doesn’t have to be anything huge and no one else has to see it.”

“That’s why you freaked out when you bit my chest? You thought you marked me?” Clarke asked. Then she smiled, “I kind of like that thought.”

“Yeah?” Lexa smirked.

Clarke nodded, “And I’ll have my own personal immortal wolf?”

“Well… I can tell you that I’ll never let you be alone in the end,” Lexa leaned forward and kissed her softly.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to drop me a line here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Questions and comments and kudos are always encouraged! And encouraging!


End file.
